The Favorite
by Itachi anime
Summary: Follow the two bickering brothers being completely hopeless, in this randomized drabble series! Updates will be monthly. (Warning! Lots of potty mouths!)
1. Chapter 1

Itachi – I'm in love with the fandom, and this pairing in particular is my fav! So, he's an AU story starring Aoimine and Kagami...as brothers!

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 1 – Arrogance**

"Too scared to dunk over me?" Taiga hated that guy, "Or did cha' get tired? Ehh, _Princess?_ "

"Aomine! I'm no goddamn princess!"

"Then get off your ass and play, dimwit!"

"Shut the hell up!" Passerby's walking by the public basketball court, would look and easily make out the obvious statement that the two; currently playing ball in the park court, hated each other. Little did they know the two (who were now arguing quite loudly) were actually the closest brothers ever.

"I fucking hate your damn face!"

"Go die asshole!"

...Yep. They were just the best of friends.

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 2 – Crybaby**

"How'd you even fall that far?" Kagami fixed his brothers bandages...which were all over Aoimine's face, "I guess idiots just keep going huh?"

"You'll go rolling next, dumbass."

"What?" Kagami rose to his feet, hoping to tower over his injured brother, but failing as Aoimine's leg made him fall flat on his face - it was a solid wood floor.

"See? Told ja you'd fall, dumbass!" The blue haired brother laughed out loud at Kagami, who slowly sat on the ground...and covered his face. Seeing as how he'd made several remarks and hadn't gotten a single response, Aoimine started to get worried, "Oi, princess, I got cuts that need covering here!" Still no response form the oddly quiet younger brother.

Then, he noticed.

"You little bitch! Ha! Your crying!"

"I- I'm not crying!" Kagami retorted, while wiping his face, "Dust got in my eye when I fell... shithead!"

"The fuck are you callin' a shithead?" Aoimine glared, as did Kagami, "Your the one who was cryin' just a minute ago!"

"I said it was dust! Freaking dust!"

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 3 – Valentine**

"So who's the flowers for?" Kagami walked alongside his brother as they were on their way to school, it was the infamous St. Valentine's day, and Aoimine just so happened to have a bouquet of flowers in his hands, "Ya got a crush on somebody eeh?"

"Aw shut up dumbass," Aoimine was blushing and extremely out of character, so Kagami found the perfect reason to tease him about it, "It's nothing important."

"Well if your face is as red as my hair, i'm pretty sure it's important, c'mon bro! Tell me!"

"It's...it's Riko Aida..."

"What?"

"I said it's Riko Aida okay!"

Now you see, this was a problem. Kagami had been honing a huge crush on the very same girl, she was almost all he focused on in class, and hidden in his school bag was a card and chocolate, addressed to her. "What do you mean you like Aida?! I liked her first!" A very, very bad situation.

"What?! You stay out of this ya piece of crap!"

"Like fucking hell I will!" The two brothers were being looked at by the other students walking by, none seemed to care, "I thought you liked big boobs!"

"I do!"

"Then why her?! She has no boobs!"

"Well I got tired of huge chest alright!"

"That's a fucking lie!"

The two stopped bickering once the girl in question walked right past them.

 _The Favorite_

Itachi – So, this story will have mini-chapters. Just random little things based on random prompts. Go on and leave any prompt idea in a review! Warning, I've got a lot still up, so updates will probably be monthly.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi – I'm in love with the fandom, and this pairing in particular is my fav! So, he's an AU story starring Aomine and Kagami...as brothers!

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 4 – Food**

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine shuffled through an empty fridge, pissed to no bounds because he couldn't find his leftovers, "Did you and your fat ass eat my food?!"

"What?" Kagami didn't want to pay attention to his brothers ranting. The new chapter of his favorite manga was finally up, and there was no way he was missing out – beside him was a foam plate, just warmed up and fresh from the microwave. Lo-mein noodles and chicken wings…it was the only thing to eat in the house, and there was no way he was reading ' _:Re_ ' without something to munch on!

Aomine; on the other hand, was getting angrier by the second.

"My Lo-Mein and chicken wings are gone! Did you eat them?!"

"Oh." Oh yeah. That's exactly what he was eating. "Oops, didn't see it."

"You fucker!" And yet another fight ensued.

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 5 – Bother**

"Kuroko, Kise, why the hell are you here?" Currently, Two of Kagami's friends were standing outside the open apartment door. And standing tall and annoyed before them was the extremely irritable Aomine, "If ya want Kagami he's not home."

"Woah, you two look nothing alike," Kise was surprised. Here he was thinking Kagami's twin would look just like him.

"His mom married my dad, it just so happened we have the same birthday," He looked at them two, not liking their curious stares, "If all you did was come over here to pry in my f life, than leave!"

"We want you to join the team at school," The shorter…creepiest one; Kuroko got straight to business, "We've seen you play."

"Eh? What team?"

"Basketball!"

"Why should I? Ya got Kagami," Aomine…wasn't so hot about basketball.

"Well why don't you wanna play?" Kise asked in confusion.

"Well…that's…" Honestly he didn't want to admit that people just got sick of playing with him, "Whatever! I'll join okay?!"

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 6 – Letters**

"Awwww!" Kagami stood in front of Aida's desk, fumbling around with a neatly folded letter in his hands. After so many months of contemplating, he thought it was finally time to suck it up and ask her out! …In the form of a sweet little letter. Now, he knew his twin also had a thing for the girl, but he couldn't help himself any longer! No more porno! He had to do this – even if it meant getting pummeled by Aomine for the rest of his life!

"I gotta do this!"

….

"Awwwww!" Aomine stood in front of Aida's desk, fumbling around with a neatly folded letter in his hands. After so many months of complaining about it, he finally worked up the courage to suck it up, and ask her out! …With a letter. Yeah, he knew Kagami had a crush on her as well, but he couldn't wait any longer! No more fapping alone. He had to do this – even if it meant he'd have to fight off his twin everyday for the rest of his life!

"I gotta do this!"

…

' _Letters' To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Favorite**

 **Step 7 – Letters pt. 2**

In the end, Aida Reiko never came to school that day.

Both brothers found themselves almost dumbstruck with dumb-luck when the class rep had asked them to do him a favor and take over the days notes and homework over to Aida's house.

Well, at least Aomine was.

Class rep didn't ask Kagamie.

"Yes!" Aomine was practically skipping across the school yard, this was his luckiest break yet! "Aww, I can see it! Aida and I all alone in her place!" While Aomine rejoiced, Kagamine was beyond pissed off – How was it that his douche bag of a brother was given such an opportunity?! He hadn't even been able to give the girl of his dreams his confession letter yet!

"So…Uh, Kagamie, can you come along…please?"

"Heh?"

"I'm…I'm kinda shy…"

"Oh! There you two are!" Running up to them was the Class Rep, "Aomine, you don't have to worry about dropping off any assignments, she already came over to pick them up herself!"

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 8 – Pretty Cure**

"Bro just join the basketball team!" Kagamie was trying and failing at convincing his lazy brother to use his natural talents, "You're a 100% natural at the game, don't waste it!"

"But I'm busy...!" And by busy he meant sitting in front of the T.V watching Pretty Cure and stuffing his mouth with junk. Promptly, the red head took a stance in front of the television, blocking off the whole screen while Aomine tried to look around him, "C'mon..! Move your fat self from the damn T.V! I was about to find out what happens with the-"

"You've watched the whole season five times! Get up!"

"But I don' wannaaaa!"

"We're going to the damn school!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Favorite**

 **Step 9 – Detention**

"So, that's the story of how I got detention." Aomine wore the best darn smile he could muster, standing proudly in front of his red haired brother, who gapped at the idiotic blue haired blunder, "Pretty badass, rite?"

Kagamie face palmed as hard as he could, hoping that everything Ao just said was a lie. Sadly, he knew it wasn't. It was almost 7pm, the sun was set, and they were still in their school uniform. Yup. Aomine got detention and thought it was something to show off, "Just…rn that by me again," His brain needed to process the utter stupidity of his twin.

"Kay so here's what happened, you know that guy Akashi? Well, Murasakibara, Akashi and I kinda started talking an' stuff, and decided ta' give each other some crazy ass dares – just so we could get to know one another better, ya know?" The two started their walk home as Aomine blabbered on, "So all three of us got into this dare – we all had to steal a girls uniform from the girls locker room, so we split up, and I went in first. It was empty and shit, and guess what I found?"

"Just finished your damn-"

"It was a bra! It was a real freakin' bra!"

"And you got caught by a teacher and all three of you were sent to detention," Kagamie was fed up, "How the hell to you think finding girls underwear is 'badass'?! It's gross dude!"

"Shut ya trap, I know your jelly!"

"Am not!"

…Secretly, Kagamie was pretty dang jelly.

 **The Favorite**

 **Step 10 – Halloween**

The two were both feeling quite letdown.

They dressed up in their Seirin basketball uniforms for Halloween, went out in the cold expecting free candy, and somehow ended up getting next to nothing in their goodie bags.

It was a serious letdown.

"Once a year, the only damn holiday that I give a shit about comes along, and we get no candy! I didn't even get a skittle!" Aomine's bag puffed up smoke and dust, "Maybe it's casue your face scared all the kids and their cute outfits away Kagamie," With his back turned to his blue haired brother, the red head tried feasting on his only bit of candy – a snickers bar that he got from an old lady.

"Oi, whatcha eating?!"

"It's nothing!"

"How'd you get candy?! That's not fair! Share it fatass!"

"Who the hell are you calling 'fatass' ya prick!"


End file.
